I Kissed A Girl
by Alois21
Summary: I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope HER boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it. L/Misa


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

L sits by his velvet couch, a magazine by his thumbs and index fingers. He carefully browses through section after boring section, page after boring page, while listening to some rock music blasting from Matsuda's room across the hallway. He closes the magazine, before he places it back on the side table. A plate of Oreos lies motionlessly on the same table, a glass of milk beside it. The detective crouches in his usual position, black eyes intently staring at the screen.

Light enters the room—papers tucked under his left arm—and proceed to sit down on the swivel chair in front of his laptop. He types something quickly before sparing L a short glance. His eyes quietly remembered every detail of the detective who had him cornered for so long, before he shrugs off the thought and reverts his attention back to the screen. So many spam messages flash before his eyes as he accesses the internet.

"How's the investigation going, Yagami-kun?" L politely asks, sipping some milk before biting some Oreos. Light does not reply at first; he remained unnerved under the detective's gaze while he clicked on his inbox. He logs off after a while and closed the window. Up to this point, he has not said anything yet. L patiently waits for him to talk but grew impatient after a few more ticks from the clocks. "Yagami-kun, I am getting impatient;" he says blatantly, "please don't keep me waiting any longer" he admits.

"Ah, not much" Light pretends. Truthfully, he was almost driven into desperation by L after being cornered for so many times. L was unconvinced but says nothing more. He drops the topic almost immediately when his eyes catches movement from the huge screen. Light ignores the obvious changes flashing before him on the huge LCD. L, however, kept his stare on the figure.

"Misa-chan has a good body" he blurts out suddenly without any hint of consideration (or embarrassment for that matter) of the guy near him. He bites on some Oreos once more, convinced that his statement was as true as his belief that Light is Kira. He sips some milk after eating five Oreos. When the milk was finished, he calls for Watari. "More milk!" he orders like a spoiled brat. Watari quietly complies and brings L a new glass of milk and a new plate of Oreos.

"What makes you say that?" Light responds after some time. L shrugs, not presenting him any answer. He points over to the screen; Misa was changing her clothes, not all shamefaced of the obvious fact that males were watching her, almost 24/7. She glances unconsciously at the camera, Rem mimicking her afterwards (unbeknownst to L, of course). She removes her shirt, then her pants, and walks around the room in her lingerie.

"That, obviously, is what makes me say so, Yagami-kun" L replies, "Do you not agree?"

"…" Light glares at the floor, hard. He ponders over L's words but comes up with no reply. L was unbothered by this lack of response; he eats more Oreos and chugs down more milk. When he finished, he calls for Watari once again and asks for 'anything he can find in the kitchen'. Watari comes back a while later with two lollipops, five chocolate bars, and two cans of Coke. L is delighted, he thanks Watari and motions for him to leave.

"She seems comfortable in little clothing" L continues. Light looks up at him, then to the screen, and back at him again. He shakes his head before pressing the red button near L. The LCDs happily flashing off Misa dies. L glares, unpleased of Light's actions. "Why did you do that, Yagami-kun?" he demands, biting his thumb. He glowers when Light does not reply. "Well?" he clearly challenges. Light remains quiet for some time. L notices this and speaks up, "You're awfully moody today, Light-kun…" he drawls, dawdling.

"I am not…" Light denies; his mind far away. He subconsciously stares at the empty screen, motionless. L notices this and quietly smirks to his own. He sucks on his lollipop and purposely makes loud noises, distracting Light from his train of thoughts. Light hears the sounds, and glares at L who smiles innocently in return. He continues to suck on his sweet. "Will you stop that?!" Light snaps.

"If you want to see Misa-chan undress, just say so" L evades Light's anger. Or so he thought. His simple conclusion brings blood on Light's face. He angrily slaps his hands on the metal table in front of Ryuuzaki. He glowers at the latter. "Ah, you're need to fornicate with Misa-chan must be great that you—"

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki!" Light cuts him off, snapping once again. L's smile returns. He looks like a child with a brand new toy, or a detective scheming something (probably both, given Light has always suspected him of having Asperger's Syndrome). Ryuuzaki sucks on his lollipop vigorously and makes popping sounds after he finished.

"Oh? I assume that I am wrong, then?" he smiles, teasing Light. Light glares at him; he was now standing up. He leans on the metal counter, the LCDs behind him. He says nothing for a while as he crosses his arms over his chest. L continues to stare at him. "Yagami-kun, I am now 79 percent convinced that you are generally moody today. You are always moody but today make me believe, if I don't know better, that you are PMS-ing."

"Ryuuzaki you're nuts" Light replies, unbothered by the rude comments L throws at him. L shrugs, placing the lollipop stick down. He opens a Coke and drinks some of the liquor. Afterwards, he began munching on the Cadbury.

"Thanks," he says solemnly without any hint of joke in his deep voice. "I get that a lot" he quickly adds. For a moment, Light believes he was sincere, or he would speak about something along the lines of "Yagami-kun being my first friend" and those garb of nonsense Light has always abhorred. The younger boy remains quiet as he sits back on his recliner. He thinks deeply for a while. Does he really consider L as his friend or was he just playing along? Sometimes, Light believes that he actually thinks of the dorky detective as his friend. However, when he reconsiders the fact that the guy drives him nuts, he begins to have second thoughts. "You seem in deep thought, Yagami-kun" said detective comments, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing much, Ryuuzaki" Light denies again. "I'm going to check on Misa" he reckons, finding the idol now a good source of…distraction. Light exits the room, thankful that L has given them one day off on the handcuffs. But just as Light begins to contemplate why the detective removed the chain, the guy begins to speak again, much to Light's dismay.

"Yagami-kun" L speaks up. Light turns his neck to the side.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I'll tie us up again" the detective replies. He got up; his back hunched, and reaches for something in the shelves. Momentarily, he stood his full height—6"5 or 6"6 at best—and grabs the item Light abhors deeply: the handcuffs. For more than once in his life, Perfect Guy Yagami Light reconsiders the thought of the invention of handcuffs. Sure, they help keep suspects immobile, but using it on him was another matter. He eyes L skeptically at first, but says nothing. When L turned to him, he kept his poker face again.

"I see…" he replies, unbothered. Seconds tick and an idea pops into Light's head. He speaks, "Ryuuzaki, why did you suddenly tie us up when you heard I'm going to Misa?" he conceals a smirk. Ryuuzaki says nothing and continues to chain them together. When Light hears the clinking sound, he was sure that L was finished. "Well?" he probes, curious. L does not reply for a while; he looks like he was lost in own thoughts.

It took him at least a minute to turn the tables. "Why do you think, Yagami-kun?" he says. Light slight did not expect this so he was rather speechless for a while. He smirks afterwards.

"You like Misa" he simply puts. L looks at him, bewildered. His eyes stared at Light as though he grew another head (or two). He could have laughed if L could; but he couldn't, probably because there was nothing funny about the way Light put his…well, (nonexistent) "affection" towards the blonde Barbie. L finds Light's conclusion rather a top-notch on his list of "Things my Best Friend would Never Do".

"You're losing it, Yagami-kun" he says, solemnly. He walks out, tugging Light behind him. "Is this the aftermath of killing criminals? If you plan to reign as god of your little utopia, you ought to keep it together" he advices. Light rolls his eyes, and catches up with Ryuuzaki's pace. "I am now 8 percent convinced that you are Kira" and by 8 percent, Ryuuzaki meant 98.

"How many times do I have to tell you: I am not Kira?" Light argues. L shrugs, his back hunched. Light follows him. "And even if I _were_—which I am not—I do believe that I still haven't snapped my cap…" he says. "_Yet_" he whispers the last part to himself. L cranes his neck to the side, eyeing at the younger boy incredulously. Light glares at him. "You don't believe me…do you?"

"I don't; I believe you're Kira and I do so for 8.5 percent; it's increasing, Yagami-kun" L states. He reaches the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. The screen flashed '25'. "We have some time to chat; the elevator won't be down in about 3 minutes, at best" L says. "Yagami-kun, I will clear you off your suspicion; for starters, I'm not interested in Misa-san in a more-than-friends way. She is your girlfriend, I therefore find it weird that you are pushing her to me, rather than being jealous. Secondly, the reason why I'm tying us up together again is because I still believe that Misa-san is the second Kira. If you still have doubts, prove you're not Kira"

"That doesn't make sense, Ryuuzaki, the last part I mean" Light shakes his head. "I do believe that I have reduced my chances of being Kira, so for now, let's put it as enough. And about you not being interested in my girl—which, I'm sure you are—I advise you to take that back…at least for now" Light says as the elevator doors ping and open. The two men entered.

"It's unfortunate you don't believe me, Yagami-kun. But should you want to prove me wrong, please go ahead. I am quite devastated that my best friend is a killer and though I try to convince myself you—or Misa-san for that matter—are not Kira, your actions usually say otherwise." L explains as the elevator continues to rise.

"How so, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, for one, you are rather wary of me, and seem keen to rid of me right now" L says.

_Who wouldn't be?_ Light thought, "Ryuuzaki, any normal person would be wary of you…you who looks like he hasn't showered—or changed out of the same clothes—for years. No offense, but that was my first impression" Light says honestly.

"And the getting rid part?"

"Well you do drive me insane sometimes" Light shrugs.

"I'm worried about your orientation, now"

"I am not gay, you moron; I don't fancy you or any other guy for that matter"

"'Yagami' _does _spell "I'm a gay" in backwards"

"So my dad, my mom, and Sayu are gay?"

"I didn't say that; but the fact that you are rather taking your interest toll on me to a much higher level worries me. Also, you don't seem too keen to fornicate with Misa-san, which, for a 25 year old such as yourself, isn't normal. You have a good girl at your fingers, Light, you could at least use that" L replies. The elevator doors ping and they entered Misa's floor. The idol was no where in sight. "Where is she?"

"Interested now, are we? Misa's taping."

"Why didn't tell me earlier?" L says, obviously ticked by this brand new revelation. He does not like wasting his time, after all, on pointless things whereas he could have spent it eating his meals, or proving that Misa and Light are Kiras, or eating his meals. "You're wasting my time, Yagami-kun." He glares. Ryuuk was following behind them silently all this time. He snickers when he hears this.

"_Hehehe_" chuckles Ryuuk. Light doesn't get it at first; Ryuuk was acting cryptically again. Does this guy also have the capacity to read people's mind or does he know something he does not want to tell his host? Either way, Light doesn't like secrets very much. "_Let's see where this is going…_" he continues. Had L not been here, Light would have yelled at Ryuuk, but of course, he had his pride (and his chara) to maintain.

"Whatever…" he says, answering both Ryuuk and L. They arrive at a door, L does not bother knocking. He flops himself awkwardly on the floor, sniffing as he did so. He traced a very faint scent of Channel no.5 and smiles at his feat.

"Misa-san hasn't left this room that long; I could still smell her…somehow" he smiles. Light shudders in disgust but keeps a flippant demeanor. "Shall we wait for her, Yagami-kun?" L suggests.

"I'd rather not. Misa would flip once she sees me—"

"LIGHT!!!!!!!"

"Too late, apparently, Yagami-kun" L snickers. Misa throws herself to Light and embraces him tightly. She inhales his scent and giggles loudly to herself. She wore her usual garb of Goth Lolita outfit with matching accessories: a black ruffle shirt with red outlines; black puffy skirt stopping by her thighs with excessive frills; black boots that reached her knees; black and red finger-less gloves, and her typical bones-and-crosses accessories.

"Light, Misa-misa misses you" she says sweetly, twirling around as she danced her way in front of Light. "Did you miss Misa?" she continues. Light fakes a smile, but his eyes remained hard and standoffish. L snickers again.

"He sure missed you, Misa-san, he was talking nonstop about you" L says.

"He did?"

"How about I leave you two alone now?" Light suggests sardonically. Misa pouts in disagreement but L thinks otherwise.

"Yagami-kun, for this once, I will allow you to roam around freely without me. However, you should not be able to leave the vicinity, or even this building for that matter. I permit you privacy for now, but don't expect me to leave you all alone, prancing about like a happy unicorn" L says. "Watari will continue monitoring you, just for a heads up" the young sleuth continues.

"Basically, you're house arresting me" Light deduces.

"Correct; I need to talk about something with Misa-san, if that is fine" L says. Light huffs silently but complies. He leaves the room when he hears the clinking sound of the metal handcuffs being removed from him. As he was about to exit, he hears L say, "I will handcuff us, for the time being" and he chuckles.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, you big perv, here you go again!" Misa whines as L chains the two of them together. He flops on the velvet couch, a good distance away from Misa, and begins to speak his mind up.

"Misa-san, please sit down, I have something to tell you" she complies. "Lately, Yagami-kun has been forcing me into admitting of my romantic feelings towards you. I, however, feel nothing of the sort and I want to prove that to Yagami-kun; your boyfriend, on the other hand, is one hard nut to crack. Do you get my logic, Misa-san?"

"You're telling me this, basically, to convince Light that you have no feelings towards me, correct?"

"Incorrect; although, it is basic human nature to conclude that, Misa-san so don't worry; however that is not what I have in mind. By doing that, we'll be playing right into Yagami-kun's hands; I wish to play my cards correctly, Misa-san, and we have one shot at this"

"You're loosing me"

"What I mean is this: if we try to convince Yagami-kun that I do not harbor any feelings for you, it would arouse his suspicion further; therefore, we should act the way Yagami-kun does not expect of us."

"Continue…"

"Should you or I or both of us try to say that "Ryuuzaki does not have any feelings for Misa", given Yagami-kun's great deduction and investigative skills, of course he would come to the conclusion opposite what we say. Which is why we should play his game; make him take back his own words; we will tag along with his hype, but in the end, make him realize he's been wrong all along"

"How would we do that?"

"Simple: We will make him jealous"

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, this is nuts" Misa says as she eats some of the cake laid out for her. L gets a bite out of his own cake and eyes the idol. He crouches on the velvet couch of _his _room, while Misa sits parallel to him.

"I get that a lot, Misa-san" L answers. He sips some coffee and eyes the girl in front of him. "Will you do it or will you not?"

"What's in it for me?"

"If this works, I guarantee 98% Yagami-kun would fall for you…at least, learn to realize his feelings for you" L says. Misa brightens up; her face holds that one-billion-dollar smile.

"Alright-y! If that's the case, Misa agrees one hundred percent!" she cheers. L nods in satisfaction; quite happy over his little feat. He sits properly for a second; adjusting his crouching position, before resuming his hunched pose once more.

"So, what _do _we do, then?" Misa asks. L thinks momentarily before he beams.

"We kiss"

"Oh, that seems easy enou—I beg your pardon!?" Misa almost shrieks.

L calmly and impassively replies, "We kiss" he says. Misa's eyeballs seem like they could pop out any moment (they most likely will). She sits by a velvet sofa across the infamous detective who calmly sits by his arm chair. She clutches the fabric of her chair firmly and takes in deep breaths. She tries to calm her nerves.

"Please don't talk as if it is such an easy task" Misa begs. L rolls his eyes.

"Misa-san, it's a fairly easy task. All we have to do is to press our lips together, close our eyes, and pretend to enjoy it" L says, getting impatient. Still, Misa was unmoved.

"But still…" she tried to argue. L stands up and walks towards her, almost standing his full height.

"I will prove it to you that it is easy" he replies. He grabs Misa's hands and pulls her up. Now, he was standing his 6"6 tallness. Misa suddenly felt small under his gaze; who knew that guy was taller than Light in his 6"4? No one, for sure, except for Misa, whose blue orbs were now twinkling with a brand new emotion.

Misa gulps; unsure of what to feel. L stares at her eyes for a long time before he pulls his face closer to hers. By the time their lips were touching, a wholly new sensation sparked within their bodies. The kiss was gentle at first; a reluctant and awkward supposed-passionate-share between two strangers. But L and Misa were friends; friends don't feel uncomfortable one another. L probes deeper into their friendship as he pressed his lips harder against her, still not letting go of her hands.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it…**_

L pushes Misa to the couch; he hovers above her. Misa squirms under his weight but did not push him or anything. Instead, she tries her best to remove her hands from his grasp to embrace him and yank that unruly hair of his. L allows this under one condition: he holds Misa firm in place with his body and not his hands. Said hands of the idol were freed from L's rather hard one. She immediately snaked her right one behind his nape, forcing his head closer to hers while her left messed up (or was it, tamed?) his already unkempt hair. She wraps her legs around his torso as he lays her down on the couch onto a much comfortable position…so to speak.

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick… **_

L runs his tongue across Misa's lips. He tasted a treat he never tasted before: her lip-gloss. Well actually, her lip _balm_, but tell that to a horny detective. Misa moans as she feels his not-too-innocent tongue beg for entrance to her wet mouth. She shyly opens her mouth and almost exploded when L's organ did its wonders. Who every classified the tongue under the digestive system (technically, it's under the muscular system, but hey! It's for eating, right?) is an idiot; it should be under the _reproductive _system, damn it! And Misa wasn't even listening to Mrs. Biology at that time!

_**I kissed a girl just to try it…**_

The sleuth's mind was in mayhem. Remember Spongebob when he was asked to "clear his mind off everything except fine dining"? It was the same with him, only this time, little Ryuuzakis were running amuck, killing each other with lollipop swords and Hershey's kisses shields. Everything inside him went berserk. He didn't know when that tiny little devil Ryuuzaki ignited it; it must be when he stood up and approached Misa…no, it must be when he even proposed the idea of making his supposed-best-friend jealous. Yes! Devil Ryuuzaki is to be blamed for this! Why, dear lord, why did he have to abide that little snake's nagging? 'Because he likes Misa' is an idea too far-fetched for his own good, though, so he claims that it's merely out of curiosity. Tell that to Misa's perfectly-rounded butt, L. And speaking of perfectly rounded-butt…Misa's were nice.

_**I hope **_**HER **_**boyfriend don't mind it… **_

L can only live under such delusion for so long.

"Ryuuzaki!?

_**It felt so wrong…**_

"Yagami-kun" L replies, obviously annoyed. Underneath him, Misa squirms to get out of his grasp but the guy holds her place. Damn it! What's with those iron-hard grips?! She whimpers loudly but the guys ignore her. Ugh.

_**It felt so right…**_

"What is going on here? And what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Light continues, tapping his foot impatiently on the crimson carpeted floor. L glares back.

"As you can, obviously, see, Yagami-kun, we are making out. Now, if you excuse us—"

"RYUUZAKI!!" Misa shrieks.

"SHUT UP, MISA!" "Quiet, Misa-san"

Misa whimpers again. L rolls his eyes this time and shifts their position; he now sits _normally _(as in, _normal person _normal), and positioned Misa to straddle his lap. Light, though, doesn't seem to be too happy about this, "Ryuuzaki" Light says threateningly, emphasizing every syllable of his alias. L was unnerved; he kept a standoffish face.

"Yes?" He replies innocently.

"You only kiss people who are single, did you know that?"

"They don't do that in movies?"

"It's different, you moron!"

"So?"

"And…"

Since L doesn't have any, he didn't raise an eyebrow.

"You only kiss the person you like"

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight...**_

"Thank you for interrupting, Yagami-kun, but I think I can manage it without you now. WATARI!" L hollers. Theatrically, Watari drags Light outside and quietly closes the door behind him as he locks it from the inside to provide his young master with privacy. When Misa hears the lock click, she turns to L.

"What was that!?"

"Didn't it work?" L shrugs.

"You idiot! I lost my boyfriend!"

"And you gained a new one" kiss.

"W-w-what?" blush.

"Nothing…" make out.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it…**_

**_I liked it…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ryuuk, why were you chuckling when I said that Misa wasn't there?" Light asks, sitting on the pavement outside the headquarters. The streets were surprisingly deserted for 7 pm. Ryuuk thinks for a while before he smiles. He eats his apple and swallows loudly.

"_Because_" he states. Light glares.

"That doesn't answer my question, Ryuuk. If you don't give me a proper answer, I'll take away your apples"

"_You can do that, Light, but I have no proper explanation. Uhm, how do I put this...I kinda had a...feeling, I suppose_"

"Feeling?"

"_That something was going to happen..."_

"And you were right" Light sighs.

"_Jealous?_"

"No." Light speaks through gritted teeth as he crumples the papers he had on his desk once his hands came in contact with them. Ryuuk eyes him skeptically before breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable chuckles.

"_Now _this _isn't just a feeling! Let's see where _this _is going..._"

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki; you gave me even more reason to kill you"

**

* * *

****Light: So much for Light/Misa**

**Me: I'm L/Misa in FFN**

**Light: Freak… **

**Me: So…this is my first DN fic. :D **

**Light: Whatever. **

**Me: Kindly review ^_^**

**Light: Don't. or else you will be considered a criminal and I will write you down in my Death No— AGH! **

**Me: WEEEEEEE LIGHT IS DEAD!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (hides her Death Note) ^_^ review if you don't want to have the same fate. **


End file.
